Everything I Ask For
by warefrt
Summary: Songfic. Massie Block was everything Derrick Harrington could ever ask for, but she was so much more. Reviews would be nice.


**Okay so I know I have to update everything else, but I really wanted to write this so here it goes. . . **

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own the Clique or the song Everything I Ask For by the Maine. **

****Some lyrics were altered to fit better.**

* * *

_She takes her time with the little things__  
__Love notes reminding me__  
_

Before we even went out Massie and I would e-mail back and forth, I guess you could call them 'love notes' because going to different schools was making it difficult to even try to send actual paper ones. Cam had it easy with his girlfriend, Claire Lyons, since her little brother went to Briarwood. I tried to get him to give her one once, but it didn't work out so well. First Cam got mad at me for 'using his messenger' and second Todd refused to give the girl of his dreams a note from some other guys so he ripped it up and threw it out.

_She wears purple when she's feeling hot (So hot!)__  
__I have her but that's all I've got_

Her favorite color is purple and she always wears it. She looks hot in everything, but I would say when she wears purple she looked even hotter if that's even possible for a girl as beautiful as Block. I have her, but she's the only girl I had ever really got. Sure I kissed Skye before her or should I say she kissed me, but kissing her was like kissing a butt and should I really consider Dylan a girl?

_I don't know what she sees in me__  
__But I'm happy that she's happy now__  
__That she's with me__  
__And I'm freakin' out__  
__Because I'm just so lucky__  
_

I never knew what Massie Block saw in me, she could have had a romantic guy, like Cam, or a Ralph Lauren lover like Josh, but she chose me. I was happy to have her with me, but I was happier to see her happy with me. I guess I was just lucky.

_Oh she makes me feel like shit_

_It's always something__  
__But I can't get over it_

It didn't bother me that much, but I got annoyed when she would make me feel like shit by making fun of my shorts. I could have just made her shut up by telling her it was for losing a bet, but then she would think I was a loser so I just put up with it. And she would never let me forget about my signature butt wiggle and she would call me immature. That was something I never really got over.

_She thinks it's nothing__  
__Because she's__  
__Everything I ask for__  
__Everything I ask for__  
__And just a little bit more__  
__Everything I ask for__  
__Everything I ask for__  
__And so much more_

Block was beautiful, but she was more than just a pretty face; she was smart and funny, and she at least pretended to like soccer just for me. She was even the alpha of Briarwood's sister school, Octavian Country Day, or ODC. So she had everything my dream girl could ever have and even more.

_  
__She's not big on holding hands__  
__But that's alright cause I've still got her__  
_

The thing I would have to complain about Block was that she had these weird PDA rules. She wouldn't kiss me, or even hold my hand in public. Okay she kissed me once on some random person's lawn so I'll give her a break. But I'd rather have to follow PDA rules than not have her at all.

_She keeps up on current affairs__  
__Prada is what she wears_

She was always reading magazines about celebrity gossip and the latest fashions. She's always wearing some designer like Prada, which must be in, in whatever magazine she reads.

_And she (SHE!)__  
__won't (WON'T)__  
__give it up.__  
__And we (WE!)__  
__Both (BOTH)__  
__know it's because...__  
_  
_Oh she makes me feel like shit__  
__It's always something__  
__But I can't get over it__  
__She thinks it's nothing__  
__Because she's__  
__Everything I ask for__  
__Everything I ask for__  
__And just a little bit more__  
__Everything I ask for__  
__Everything I ask for__  
__And just a little bit more__  
__Everything I ask for__  
__Everything I ask for__  
__And so much more__  
__Everything I ask for__  
__Everything I ask for__  
__And so much more_

So what if she makes me feel like shit, I have anything to have that feeling back since the day we broke up, I feel like shit, but a million times worse. Massie Block is a guy's dream girl and I'm sad to say that I had my chance and I blew it. Now I'm suck with Dylan Fatass Marvil, and that is not something to be proud of; she will never amount to Massie because Massie was so much more.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? Still sorry for not updating I have writers block on top of laziness. I was just listening to this song and I got the idea to write it. I had to cute some parts out like she looks best with out her clothes doesn't really belong here. So this has been my first song fic ever, is it bad? I don't think it's my best yet, but tell me what you guys think.**

**vv Review? vv**


End file.
